beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Uprising Sea Serpent U:S
This Bey belongs to Jacobi9 and is an omniderectional bey with the element of water. Stone face: Sea Serpent This Stone face has the picture of a sea serpent smashing a ship and popping out of the water, with bulbs of light on it's body. Chrome Wheel: Sea Serpent This Chrome wheel looks like 4 serpents circling each other looking like they are trying to eat the other and because of the jagged Chrome wheel any attack to the Chrome Wheel will slow down the upcoming bey. This bey also has a solar panel inside to absorb some light energy from the sun.when the energy is absorbed it is used to raise stamina or to make the beybalde flash and blind the opponent's bey. Crystal Wheel: Uprising This Crystal Wheel looks like a fang fusion wheel mixed with the phantom fusion wheel but with a solar panel on and has 3 modes, the first is basically it's mode when the Crystal wheel looks like a star using the light to make an attack weaker than it originally was, the second mode is when it gains immense defense properties because of the solar panel absorbing light energy to make the fusion wheel look like it is flipped upside down this mode is called light mode, its third mode can absorbs light and turns it into energy and puts the energy into one point and increases any of serpents abilities. Tip: U:S (Uprising Sea) this tip is originally a XB:D (Xtreme Bearing Drive) that is completely titanium and due to the mechanism inside can change into a XHF ( Xtreme Hole Flat) and if it loses spin on XHF it can also gain spin power back that it originally had when it was in XB:D by the tiny solar panel in the middle and because of the tip and how sharp it is it can make hole the ground to to were if the other beyblade gets stuck it will slow it down. Abilities Light Pulse: This is when serpent absorbs some light energy from the sun and sends out a pulse through the arena.causing frition to the other bey tip slowing it down.this move can only work if there is sun out. Fang Drive: This is when the Bey shifts it's tips rapidly to shoot up in the air and twirls then hits the bey with huge force. Light Escape: This is when the bey uses the solar panel to gain a little bit of stamina and switches to hole flat to dodge attacks or reverse an attack back at an opponent with extreme force. Special Move: Water Pulse The bey makes a force field of water to mold into that only serpent can get out or into then the arena fills up with water making it hard for the opposing beys to move without sliding in a direction they don't want to go and not being able to block due to lack of friction, serpent then shoots out into the heavens to where no body can see it, then serpent comes down with full speed with a huge blast of lighting on his side bashing into the opponents attemtpiong to drown them.